Hellfire
by 44454469
Summary: After being banished from The Vatican Church Enrico Maxwell and Alexander Anderson eventually are offered to stay in the Hellsing manor. Old rivalries turn into something far grander, that and with Anderson and Alucard going at it nearly every day - - I find this quite humorous. AA/A & E/I other ships later on.


_Run, Run, Run - - never look back. _

He wasn't very good at running. He failed track in high school, but when you are running for your life - - that was a totally different story. You can feel the adrenaline pump thru every vein of your body; making muscles ache. There his conscious screamed at him. It yearned for his body to kick itself into motion, finally when he did and it realized what he was doing wasn't enough - - he said to himself: _Faster you moron! Faster!_

There was a fork in the road, so he came to a halt. He knew that stopping to rest even for the slightest second would only slow him down - - but he was helplessly lost and terrified. Despite this, the young man took the tattered journal that was tucked tightly underneath his arm and began jotting down frantically his final thoughts.

_My name is Thomas Edger. Tonight I am out here in the Danish wilderness to commit a sinful act against god - - a suicidal ritual - - because finally I will disappear from this world. The monster that is following me is none other than the likes of Bram Stoker's mythologies, the __**Nosferatu. **__As I wait for my doom to come - - footsteps approach further and further - - finally there's the sight of the beast. I say a prayer. Then… I finish it, closing my eyes with the words escaping from my lips - - _

_"__**Amen**__." I chant, "__**Amen**__." Then, I feel life stop. I am still writing. Scribbled nonsense now and then I open my eyes to see that the Dracula is bowing in respect to me. Did the proverb that I spoke of somehow heed the beast's attack? What is the meaning of this madness? I ask for objective. _

_"What is your purpose for attacking me?" Moaning sounds. "Why do you act in hostility?" More moaning sounds, thrashing – as if it were in pain. _

_"Why do you – "_

**_"Die Meister Hellsing wird nicht sein verlassen von Gott,"_**

Dropping the notebook Edger's screams accompanied the moons eternal dormant.

**Amen**. The Nosferatu chanted, **Amen**.

"Amen to that indeed." Purring with satisfaction Anderson took a large swig of the wineglass only to have his young pupil Enrico Maxwell to sneer in disgust. Anderson chuckled, he was so drunk as he twirled the wine glass repeatedly _round' n' round_; only until he himself stopped due to the motion was making him sick.

Enrico sighed. "You are so drunk Father. How many did you have while I was away?"

"N-nearly two dozen!"

Eyes grew wide as he saw the glasses at the other end of the table being wiped away by the busboy. As his hand collided with his face - - Enrico groaned in an unpleasant manner, so ungentlemanly. "Father you could get sick from that – what were you thinking?!"

"Yup, feeling it now." Gurgling Anderson covered his mouth with his gloved hand - - while Maxwell watched he rubbed the sides of his forehead.

He was also feeling something, something unpleasant coming on. "Advil,"

Anderson hummed questionably. "I need Advil."

Gagging Anderson was hunched over the countertop. It was truly pathetic to see him like this. "I need a Omeprazole and a Tums." He still managed to laugh, but still leaving Maxwell to sigh in discontent.

"I need to see Sir Integra about the murder as well - - do you think you can behave or do I need to send Father Renaldo in here to babysit you?"

Anderson clutched his stomach as he retched into the plastic bag - - gracious he was to the busboy - - he'll have to tip him good later. "No I'm fine."

Maxwell nodded and quickly turned the other way, hoping to get away from the embarrassing sight as quickly as he could.

When he reached the lobby of the hotel he was greeted unpleasantly by Hellsing and her fulltime butler, Walter C Dornez - - whom he both loathed. "Pleasure," He twitched a brow. His obvious irritation was obvious.

Hellsing was annoyed already. Apparently, her flight had a two hour overlay, there were annoying attendants and an annoying screaming child in the row in front of her. Maxwell pushed a bit further to ask why she had not taken the private jet - - as she then angrily responded that it was damaged during the South America incident.

Oh. That. Enrico sighed. That.

The two sat across from each other in the outside garden, butterflies frolicked about in the breeze and daffodil bushes spread their aroma graciously. Finally, Enrico spoke:

"I would like to discuss the more serious matters at hand Hellsing, if you are aware of what I mean."

Integra nodded and hummed in agreement, tapping her Cigar butt on the tip of the glass table. "Yes please do continue Father Maxwell," She took another huff of the tobacco stick.

"Well - - you are aware of the _current_ murder that happened in Denmark. Correct?"

"Yes of course. But why call it current? It happened forty years ago."

Maxwell nodded and proceeded to show her documents of the past, and presently discovered findings. "Yes but still it's only currently come up in investigator's eyes. Has it not? This isn't something easy to decipher and not a lot of lawyers are willing to take this type of case," He continued showing the tattered, olden notebook to Integra.

"This was found in the the Wisconsin wilderness, we find it strikingly odd as this belongs to the victim that was _murdered_ nearly forty years ago - - how could this have appeared halfway across the world?" Enrico examined the blonde as she gaped thru the journal's contents, "Its supposedly what he wrote down right before he was killed."

"But here it says suicide,"

Maxwell raised a brow. He had not been expecting her to read German that fluently. "Yes, you read German?"

"Quite well. See here – **_Selbstmord_**."

Maxwell flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I apologize, I do not know an ounce of German."

Rolling her eyes Integra closed the notebook. "Well you should learn,"

"Indeed. One of these days."

Integra hummed in agreement as she rummaged thru the briefcase for more evidence. Nothing relevant came to her so she gently put it to a close. "Though I wonder, why did it say my family's name?"

Enrico's head cocked to the side. "It did?"

She nodded. "Yes. "**Die Meister Hellsing wird nicht sein verlassen von Gott**," That's saying literally 'The Master Hellsing Will Not Be Forsaken By God,' which is odd because my family is of Christianity belief,"

"Your family has been around for several centuries correct? It was taken place forty years ago, there was some sort of connection?" Enrico pondered, but also grasping for some sort of aide in conversation.

"Hm, maybe. But is because the mentioning of my name - - the police think Hellsing's Agency had something to do with this?"

Maxwell nodded. Integra frowned. "I see. Well, I hate to say it but I don't give them any hatred for being suspicious of us. I would very well be too if I were them." Reaching for another cigar Integra felt a huge huff of air inhale into her lungs - - then exhale. "And what is your meaning behind all of this, Vatican?"

Enrico smirked. "Ah don't be like that, Hellsing. You don't know me that well. If you did I'd have to report you to the police for stalking."

She grimaced. "Then go ahead and report away."

Frowning, the priest leaned back in his seat. "Fine. As I was saying before - - we lost a member of our organization as he has family in Denmark. While vacationing to Denmark there was a Ghoul incident not too long ago, as you recall Easter was last week. Our trainee was murdered by what we think was - - "

"A Ghoul?"

"It would appear so. He was a good man, trustworthy and honest. My condolence to the family." Enrico wiped his forehead with a cloth and set his glasses down, sighing he then began to speak again. "But something troubles me Hellsing - - what are the causes behind these attacks?"

Biting on her cigar stick she shrugged. "I don't know,"

"You, an elite vampire hunting organization couldn't have anything to do with it?"

**_Snap. _**

Integra slammed her hands onto the tabletop. "That's preposterous! Ridiculous I say! How dare you!"

"It was a wild guess, don't shoot the messenger."

"Come again?" Hellsing raised a brow questionably.

"I was demoted to paperboy." Enrico flushed, Hellsing tried not to laugh. "Silence you swine! It's not funny!"

"Apologizes. What made The Vatican decide t-that?"

"A new priest,"

"Hmm?"

Maxwell sighed and took out an envelope from his shirt-pocket. "A new priest." He passed Integra the envelope and she scanned it over.

_Dear Enrico Maxwell._

**_To your most imminent demise._**_ By the time you have gotten this letter, I have already taken over your office and redecorated it to my leisurely pleasure. Ah, my oil painting - - it looks rather dashing in the place where that ghastly barren spot was! I hope you don't mind sleeping in the gutter tonight, I got words from your fellow beggar-rats that they are nice and cozy! Why they even have a spot prepared for you! Tata and best wishes - - Father Hagen Fitzpatrick. _

Integra twitched a brow. "This man... Are you what now - - banished from the church?"

Enrico nodded sadly, he was in a terrible defeat. He was - - deflated. Horribly deflated-looking, Maxwell wiped his forehead once more - - sweat dripped from his temples. "I have nowhere else to go. The Vatican, it's my home. My only home… I'm also feared for my life. That this man has a grudge against me, he may be out to kill me."

She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Though what was she to do? Integra chewed the last dribble of the cigar away - - her canine teeth grinded the tobacco until it turned into a liquid base.

"Enrico," She sighed taking the cigar out of her mouth, wiping away the excess Ashe that had now been turned to luscious paste. "You could… stay in the manor. With us. You'd be under protection of the Wild Geese and Seras Victoria." As painful as that was to say it was painful to hear - - Enrico eyeballed the blonde Christian and for a moment the two sat in silence.

He laughed.

Maybe she didn't feel so sorry for him after all.

"Y-you? Stay? In the cursed Hellsing manor?"

"Sorry I offered."

"Sorry is an understatement. If anything, I'd rather get eaten by the ghoul who took Edger's life –" He paused, noticing the suspicion creep across Integra's face.

"Hold it, how did you know the victim's name if you couldn't read German?"

"I – I – I," Stammering Enrico tried to collect proper words to base a reasonable comeback. "The investigators told me of course. Why else wouldn't they? They spoke English,"

Integra's brow furrowed. "Smooth. Very smooth Enrico."

Slamming his hands on the tabletop Enrico's face flushed a reddish-pink. "Just what do you want from me anyway you Hellsing swine?!"

"Nothing, but toying with you _is_ entertaining." She scoffed and saw him lean back in his seat. "So? You have nowhere else to stay? I guess _beggars can't be choosers_ here."

Enrico flaunted embarrassingly. Silence filled the area for a few more moments as he managed to collect his thoughts. "F-fine! But your pet vampire better not kill Anderson in his sleep, nor shall he touch me in any way shape… _or form_."

Shuddering he saw her grab another cigar with a gloved hand. "Ho," she hummed and lit the tip of the log-like stick. "I don't think that'll be a problem at all."


End file.
